Always
by M.G.Erb
Summary: On the night before her wedding day, Ginny sees an Auror's wife drinking away her loneliness at the bar, prompting Ginny to make Harry promise to always do one thing.


Ginny Weasley paced back and forth in her old bedroom at the Burrow, waiting for the wedding to start. She wore her mother's dress although Fleur removed the puffy sleeves and placed smaller sleeves to cover Ginny's shoulders. She was nervous not because of the ceremony, but because of something she had heard the night of her bachelorette party. At the pub the girls took Ginny to last night, Ginny met the wife of one of the Aurors who worked with Harry. The woman was ten years older than Ginny, but she looked another ten years older with the bags under her eyes.

The woman surveyed Ginny up and down, including the embarrassing but cute "Bachelorette" banner and plastic tiara on Ginny's head. All she did was laugh coarsely and finish her drink.

"Look at you," she said. "I remember my wedding – I remember the first six months of my marriage! Happiest times, when he was _home_…then he started to go on missions, gone for days at a time with no communication whatsoever. Get ready love, for long lonely nights raising three brats while he's at home nursing back a lost leg. Go bloody luck to you!"

Those words haunted Ginny, which was unlike her to be fazed by things like that. She wanted more than anything to marry Harry, which he waited for after she finished her four year contract with the Harpies and he finished his Auror training. Now they had a home waiting for them at Grimmauld Place, and she had started to write columns for the Quidditch pages of the Daily Prophet. Life seemed too perfect, but what if she didn't live up to being an Auror's wife?

"Hermione," said Ginny, after leaving her room and knocking on the room where the bridesmaids were getting ready. Hermione stepped out wearing her bronze colored bridesmaid dress and her hair already straightened.

"Ginny, you look beautiful," she said.

"Not as beautiful as you," said Ginny, who always thought Hermione was beautiful. "I need you to go get Harry and bring him to my room."

"Why?" asked Hermione. "Ginny, it's bad luck to see the groom before the ceremony…"

"Please, 'Mione," said Ginny. "I thought you didn't believe in superstition anyway."

"I don't," retorted Hermione.

"Well, then go get my soon to be husband then and bring him to my room," said Ginny, walking away before Hermione could argue.

After fifteen minutes, Harry knocked on the door to Ginny's room.

"Come in," said Ginny, sitting on her old bed.

Harry walked in and his mouth dropped about a foot.

"Gin…" he gasped.

Ginny smiled and walked over to him, kissing him on the lips.

"I thought we were going to save that for the ceremony," he teased.

"Oh no, the next one's gonna put Mum in her grave," she said.

"Why did you want me to come up?" asked Harry.

"Well, last night at the party, I saw Myron Minski's wife drinking her sorrows away, and for some reason it made me feel unnerved."

"Ginny, you are nothing like her…"

"Let me finish. I love you, and I want to marry you, but I need to hear you say it now, without an audience or ceremony."

"I love you, Ginny Weasley Potter," said Harry. "And I will also be there."

"But you can't always be there," said Ginny. "Because of your work."

"Then how about this," he said. "I will always come back home."

Ginny smiled, satisfied at the answer. This is what she wanted to hear, because that was her biggest fear about marrying an Auror.

"I love you too, Harry James Potter," said Ginny. "I can't wait to marry you."

* * *

It was James Potter's first birthday. All of the family was there at the Burrow to celebrate his milestone birthday, in addition to a few Ministry employees and members of Ginny's staff at the Prophet. There were red and blue balloons all over the trees and a cake in the shape of the train. Everything was ready for the party, except for Harry's absence. Three days earlier, he had been sent out on a mission to look for a man wanted for murdering a Muggle child. Ginny hadn't heard anything since but she figured all was alright.

"Isn't she upset?" whispered Hermione to Ron.

"No," said Ron, who was pouring punch for the guests. "Ginny gets it."

"I get it too, Ronald," said Hermione, very annoyed.

"I know, I was speaking on behalf of Ginny –"

"Won-Won!" said James, toddling over to Ronald.

"No, James!" whined Ron. "Ron, Ron! Like a rabbit!"

"Do you like Uncle Won-Won's hat?" giggled Hermione, poking at the ridiculous hat Molly Weasley made him wear. Luckily for Ron, all the children and grandchildren had to wear silly hats.

"Won Won!" giggled James. "Herm-own-ninny!"

At that, Hermione blushed and Ron roared with laughter.

"Come here, little one!" said Ginny, scooping her son up and tossing him in the air.

"Mama!" he squealed.

"We're about to cut the cake," said Ginny.

"Without Harry?" asked Hermione. Ron gave her a look.

"Yes, Hermione," said Ginny, sharply. "I don't expect him to show up, just as long as he comes home."

"But to take a case during your son's first birthday!" said Hermione. "I mean, he could have passed!"

"No he couldn't have, Hermione. You know that."

"But Ginny-"

"Dada!" cried James.

A loud crack was heard and Harry appeared in torn clothing and a large cut on his left temple. However, he had gotten better at healing spells so the scar was merely a small thin line. No one moved for second at the shock of Harry's sudden appearance, even Ginny for a moment seemed surprise. This did not stop James from toddling over to his father, who picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

"There's my Jamesy-Bug!" said Harry. "Did you think I was gonna miss your cake?"

Ginny smiled and walked over to her husband.

"I'm sorry I'm late," said Harry.

"You came back," she said.

"Always," he said.

* * *

That day had been particularly rough. Not only did Ginny's boss completely scrap her column for next week, he proceeded to tell her that the Harpies accepted anyone who had special circumstances growing up. The coffee spilling on her dress and her computer breaking down didn't make her one office day that week go any smoother. Then there was James and Al who were constantly getting into quarrels, mainly James slapping Al and Al crying and slapping James back. They had gotten in trouble with the elf Chessa. who had sent Molly a message about how to change a nappy, which in return gave Ginny a howler from her mother. The howler was delivered to Ginny's office, right after the computer and before the coffee.

Ginny came home to her Molly doing the cooking for that night despite Chessa' complaints that she could cook it. In return, Ginny remember the load of laundry she had to fold and prayed that her mother hadn't found it.

"I swear Ginerva Weasley," said Molly. "You are becoming more irresponsible by the minute! You have to choose between work or the house…"

"Get out," said Ginny, her brown eyes deepening with anger.

"What?" asked Molly.

"I love you Mum, but get out," she said. "I'm twenty five years old. I am not a little girl, and I certainly do not want to be talked to like a little girl. Please go home."

Molly didn't move for a second. "Ginerva Molly Weasley…"

"GET OUT!" screamed Ginny, flicking her wand and aiming at the wall. For once in her life, Molly Weasley looked terrified and disapparated out of the apartment. Meanwhile, James and Al looked at their mother wide-eyed and fearful.

"Madam Ginny…" said Chessa meekly.

Ginny dropped her wand and sank to the ground. She didn't even bother to cover her sobs. She never felt frustration like this, not when she lost a game with the Harpies, not when she didn't understand a lesson at Hogwarts, not when three nights ago she and Harry argued over the kitchen sink being clogged. She couldn't handle her husband's frequent absences, raising two children under four year old, writing a column, and running a household. She had failed at all of those things and felt completely useless.

She heard a crack and knew it was Harry coming home from work. Turning her head to look behind her, she saw Harry pick up the boys and placed them at the table with some paints and paper. Harry whispered something in Chessa's ear and then walked over to his wife.

"Hey," he said. "You okay?"

"I'm a terrible person," she sniffed. "I'm a terrible writer, mother, and wife. I blamed you for clogging the sink when I knew it was my fault. The boys keep hitting each other and I can't make them stop. I don't know how to cook and I'm mean to Chessa. I almost hit my mum with a spell…"

"What?" asked Harry, taken back.

"My mum began to scold me and I…threw some sparks at her," said Ginny quickly.

Harry began to chuckle, which then became louder and louder until he was rolling on the ground laughing. Ginny began to smile and soon found herself on the ground too laughing as hard as Harry. Once both had settled back down after their sides ached from laughing, Harry sat up crossing his legs and Ginny followed in the same suit.

"I think you had a bad day," he said. "Once of those days where everything that could go wrong, will go wrong. Trust me, I've had those days."

"Harry," said Ginny. "I think it's been building up to this point, all the anxieties and for some reason, I just lost it."

"You are a Weasley," said Harry, smirking. "Always losing your temper."

"You are a Potter," said Ginny. "Always moody."

"I can help out a lot more," said Harry. "I mean, I can't cook or clean very well. But marriage means carrying a fifty-fifty weight, so I can maybe at least help with the kids."

"You're good with the kids," said Ginny. "Even if it means breaking up one quarrel, that will mean a lot. Just help them in the morning and entertain them at night. And I promise not to be a hormonal disaster when I'm upset. If I ever feel that way again, I'll tell you right away."

"I'm an owl away," said Harry, although his face dropped when he realized that that always wasn't true.

"Just promise me you'll always come back," said Ginny, kissing him on the lips.

"Always," he said.

Ginny sighed with relief. That word always made her feel better after a day like today.

* * *

Ginny had quit her job at the Prophet, deciding instead to focus on her growing brood and home. Grimmauld Place always needed a bit of love, and now it was a place that was comfortable and comforting. This was a home that Harry should have grown up in, and he deserved to have a family as happy and chaotic as theirs. Today, Ginny took the kids to Kensington Park for tea and playing around the park. It had been raining the past week and when the sky was clear this morning, Ginny immediately decided to take advantage of the warm spring day. James and Al were playing some sort of swordplay with large sticks, while Lily toddled around the bench where Ginny sat watching the kids.

Although she was enjoying herself, she couldn't help but think about her husband, who had been gone for three weeks. This was the longest period of separation they had gone through in their marriage and Ginny felt very lonely, not that she was lonely. Still, it felt like a part of her was missing without Harry there and she missed him terribly.

However, she vowed not to sink so low as to depend on Firewhiskey to drown her sorrows or resort to her bedroom and sleep for hours on end. She had three babies to take care, a house to keep clean, and her heath to protect. In other words, she had no time to wallow in self-pity.

"Lily-Billy," cooed Ginny, holding a camera. Lily smiled a gummy smile and sat right down.

"James! Al! Look at Mummy!" she said. James and Al turned and looking at her, but still waved their swords. The camera clicked and the boy continued to play. Harry had asked Ginny to take as many pictures as she could of the kids when he wasn't home. They had already purchased three albums for each of the kids, and dedicated the second floor hallway to formal family photographs.

"Mummy!" said James. "Take a picture of me on the rock!" He was still holding a stick but he held it like a trophy. "I'm an Roar-er like Daddy!"

"Yes you are," laughed Ginny, about to press down the button to take the photograph. "Except more handsome."

"Wait a minute!" cried a familiar voice.

Ginny turned around and saw Harry walking towards them. Al and Lily ran towards Harry, where Harry picked up Lily and Al grabbed his leg. James jumped off the rock and ran for his father grabbing Harry's free leg.

"Who said I wasn't handsome?" asked Harry, as Ginny stood there.

"I never said you weren't handsome," said Ginny. "I just said he was more handsome than you."

"Oh, alright," smirked Harry.

At that moment, Ginny took a picture of Harry surrounded by their children. He was so natural with kids, even though he was worried that he wouldn't know the first thing about raising children. He was a quiet and reserved father, but it was clear that the children adored him.

"I'm glad you came back, Daddy!" said Al.

"Always," said Ginny under her breathe.

* * *

Iris Minerva Potter was born in the afternoon that day her father was supposed to be back from a mission in Ireland. Arthur and Molly had moved into Grimmauld place a week before to watch over Ginny since she was too big to really do anything around the house alone. Even with Chessa, Molly insisted on staying over and helping with laundry and cleaning. When Ginny's water broke, Molly took her immediately to the hospital while Arthur stayed behind to watch the grandchildren.

Iris had vey grey eyes, which were odd until she remembered that Potters tend to have grey eyes. She had her father's dark hair, it seems that only Lily had inherited Ginny's copper color hair. Perhaps if they had another child then it'll be more Weasley than Potter…

Harry walked in solemnly, almost guilty of a crime.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"I shouldn't have gone on that bloody mission, not when you were due at any time. I'm so sorry…"

"Harry," said Ginny. "Do you remember the previous births? Every time I kicked you out and screamed at you about getting me pregnant, then you come back in and if I recalled, you almost passed out the first time. Also, this is my fourth baby, I think I can handle it."

"But what if something went wrong, or what if the baby didn't survive…"

Ginny put a finger on Harry's lips to quiet him.

"Harry," she smiled. "It's okay. You came."

"Always," he mumbled since her finger was still on his lips.

Iris began to cry softly.

"Perhaps her siblings would like to see her," said Ginny.

"Maybe," said Harry, kissing Ginny on the lips lightly. "But I think I'm going to enjoy the peace and quiet a little longer." Harry smoothed Iris' full head of hair. "She's beautiful."

"Looks just like her daddy," said Ginny. She watched Harry admire his new little girl. It was the same way he looked at Lily when she was born. Ginny knew that Harry will have a soft spot for his daughters – all the men in the family did, especially since the older generation had more boys than girls. Molly and Arthur opened the door and on cue, Molly burst into tears at seeing the newest member of the family.

"Just think," said Arthur, trying to lighten the mood and ignore Molly's reaction. "When Audrey's daughter is born, these two might be together at Hogwarts!"

Ginny groaned. She did not want to think about her snobby sister-in-law at the moment.

"Where are the children?" asked Harry.

"In the waiting room with Ron and Hermione," said Molly. "Hermione is ecstatic that she is going to be the godmother."

"Good," said Harry. "Although I plan on being here…"

"Always," said Ginny, finishing his thought.

* * *

The Golem was said to be one of the most deadly murderers out there, for both Muggles and Wizards. Unfortunately, Harry was assigned to that case, which frightened Ginny even though she knew that her husband would handle the case very well. Ginny was home alone to raise the kids for a few days, which now included 9 month old twins Cedric and Colin. As predicted, both had striking Weasley red hair and Ginny's brown eyes.

That night was particularly stormy so Ginny decided to have all the fireplaces going in case the power went out on the street. IT had been a typical chaotic evening: feed everyone at five thirty, bathe the twins first and Iris after, make sure James completed his homework, play a game with James and Al after the four youngest went to bed then tucked them into bed. The last thing she did was have a cup of tea with Chessa and Gornie, the newest elf, and just talk. Chessa was sweet and pleasant, while Gornie was crass and rude. It was like having an angel on one shoulder and the devil on the other, but it was the best form of therapy Ginny could have when she missed Harry.

As they were chatting, a loud bang was heard on the door.

"Who could be out at this hour?" asked Chessa. "It's much too stormy to be outside!"

"Probaby some hooligan trying to stay dry," mumbled Gornie.

The loud noise was still heard on the door.

"I'm not expecting anyone…" thought Ginny.

It didn't sound like someone was stopping for tea and biscuits, nor did it sound like anyone wanted help otherwise there would be screaming and shouting. However, someone was clearly trying to get into the house and they knew they were not going to be welcomed. Ginny's gut was sending her signals to take action now.

"Gornie, go down stairs and make sure the wards are in place," said Ginny. "Chessa, go to the children's rooms and get them to the Burrow, at Ottery St. Catchpole."

"But Madam Ginny…" said Chessa.

"Now," said Ginny in her best mistress of the house voice. Chessa went up the third flight of stairs and Gornie went downstairs. Ginny ran to her bedroom on the third floor to grab her wand and send a patronus to Harry.

"Padfoot's place in trouble," she said. They had agreed to a code in case something terrible were to happen and the code would decree the level of danger in the situation. This meant that something bad was happening.

The door's bolts were heard flying off and large footsteps were heard on the wood floors. Ginny grabbed her wand and a piece of fabric and ran out to see that Chessa was taking James, Al, and Lily to the Burrow. Gornie ran up to the second floor just as Ginny got there. Ginny threw the fabric over her and Gornie and huddled under the staircase.

"Madam, Giant Man will find us," said Gornie before Ginny covered his mouth.

"Shut it, Gornie!" she said.

Ginny peered from the corner of the staircase to see a large man walk up the stairs. He was sheet white, with rotten yellow teeth and calloused fingers. The hand were as large as frying pans and the fingers were as long as pencils. The overall physical appearance reminded Ginny of a sloth, a spider, and a giraffe, yet his skin reminded her of the mummies she saw in Egypt and his face like a zombie. Then it hit Ginny: This was Golem.

Ginny had never felt this kind of fear before, not even her boggart could compare to this monster. This reminded her of all the bad things: her small height compared to his enormous size; his Voldemort like appearance if Voldemort was in every creature known to mankind; the fact that she was truly alone with his, other than Gornie who was usually as a pile of spit. She felt sick with fear, paralyzed, useless, weak, alone…

Then again, she had been alone before. She had fought the woman who tortured her best friend, she was raising six children, she had been knocked off her broom twice from kilometers above ground, she had seen Voldemort face to face in a human form before Harry. She was a woman who had love and courage. Harry had once told her that she found her beautiful because she was so fearless and bold. Harry was the reason she kept going and he knew he would come.

She was about to raise the cloak to fight Golem when she heard the sounds of cracking in the house. Was the monster destroying her home? Then she heard human voices, one of which she knew very well. Ginny unshielded herself and revealed herself to the monster and Harry, along with two other Aurors. The monster launched for Ginny and covered her face. For a minute, Ginny understood what totally darkness felt like.

"Get off her!" cried her husband, clearly shooting a spell to get him off. It worked and Ginny fell to the floor out of breathe, but the monster had knocked out the other two Aurors and began to strangle Harry. Ginny scrambled up from the floor and saw Chessa, who had returned from the Burrow, and Gornie biting at Golem's legs, which he immediately felt and let go of Harry.

"Petrificus Totalus!" cried Ginny, freezing the monster.

Ginny rushed over to Harry to make sure he was breathing steadily. The other two Aurors had regain consciousness and were now contacting the Ministry as well as making sure that Golem was secured and restrained.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine," he said. "Just a little out of breathe."

"If he held on to you for five more minutes, you would have been dead!"

"That's how he's been able to kill so many people."

"But why?"

"We don't know, Gin. But we'll find out soon enough."

Ginny sighed and hugged her husband. How could there be so many bad people in the world?

"At least you came back," she said. "But I could have taken him down."

"You always do," said Harry, smiling at his small yet strong wife.

* * *

This was the first time Harry missed Christmas Day. That year, the Weasleys decided to spend Christmases with their in-law families and spend New Year's Eve together. Bill stayed in France along with Charlie, Percy visited Audrey's family castle, George and Angelina went to the Bahamas with her family, and Ron had Christmas with the Grangers.

Molly and Arthur spent Christmas with Harry and Ginny, which was fine with Ginny because she had had four month old Hazel to take of now. It was her first Christmas, and Harry wasn't there. Molly had already vehemently disagreed with this, but Ginny assured her that he would show up. However, the children had opened all of their presents and Harry still hadn't shown up.

"Honestly, Ginny," said Molly. "I expected him to use a little judgment in deciding to go on this mission."

"He didn't really have a choice Mum," said Ginny. "He's boss is a real arse, sorry. The only way that Harry was going to get off for paternity leave was if Harry worked Christmas."

"When is Dad getting here, Mum?" asked James.

"Soon I hope," said Ginny. She looked around and saw the twins building there train set with Al, Lily chasing Iris who has stolen one of her dolls, and Arthur making faces to make the baby laugh. Molly came out with a tray of coffee for the adults and told Ginny that she was going to start making dinner. All of a sudden, a large cloud of smoke came from the chimney and Ginny could see a large people in a red suit with a white beard and hat.

"Father Christmas!" cried Al. The children howled with glee, jumping up and down and hugging the fat belly and trying to pull his beard.

"Ho ho ho!" said the man with the familiar green eyes. "Happy Christmas!"

Even though some of them had told their mum they were too old to believe in Father Christmas, they were still excited to see the real thing in their living room.

"Why, what's wrong my boy?" asked the fat man.

"I like my presents," said James. "But there's one more I really want, but I don't want to say it out loud because it's a secret." Ginny knew James was doing this so the others won't get upset about thinking that their father wasn't going to come at all.

"I think I know what it is," said the man, pulling out his wand and transfiguring back to Harry Potter.

"Dad!" cried James. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" asked Harry innocently. "I was at the office a second ago, then Father Christmas showed up and now, here I am!"

As much as they were all excited for Father Christmas, they were actually more excited to see their father in the living room in the flesh. At once, a mass of children piled around Harry, who looked at Ginny the same way he looked at her for the past twelve years of marriage and many more to come. The way he looked at her on their wedding day when she made him promise to do one thing and one thing always.

"You came back," she said, running over to him and hugging him tightly.

"Always," he said, kissing her cheek before meeting her lips.


End file.
